1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium which shows reduced variations in its coefficient of friction of the surface of its magnetic layer, with the result of reduced sticking and slipping thereby exhibiting improvements in its running properties and durability.
2. Description of the Background
It is known that the coefficient of friction of the magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium influences the running properties and durability of a magnetic recording medium. As the frictional coefficient increases, the running properties and durability diminish. In order to reduce the frictional coefficient to improve the running properties and durability, a method comprising increasing the surface roughness of the magnetic layer to thereby decrease the contact area between the magnetic layer and a magnetic head, has been applicable to low recording density magnetic recording media. However, decreases of the contact area between a magnetic layer and a magnetic head generates a spacing loss therebetween, which leads to reduction in electromagnetic conversion characteristics. Reduction in electromagnetic conversion characteristics due to spacing loss gives rise to an acute problem for high recording density magnetic recording media which is currently prevalent.